the_butterfly_princessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaid's Bliss
The Mermaid's Bliss is the name of a pirate ship of considerable reknown. A specially-commissioned ship that did not conform to a specific size classification, it was smaller than a galleon, but larger than a schooner. It was armed with side cannons and adorned with a sexy bronze figurehead that may or may not have been named Jezebel. The ship was originally an unnamed vessel owned by the dread pirate Captain Peg-Face, who operated in the late 3700's of the New Age. It was damaged in an encounter with Forever the dragon, which resulted in the loss of the crew as well as the treasure the ship had been carrying. The Lost Treasure of Torlynn In the year 3887, the wreck was bought and restored and officially christened the Mermaid's Bliss. The project largely funded by "Four" Wheeler, who had come into some money. Anselm Rider, who was elected Captain, assembled a crew of five others, all from Darkholm—Gawain Carpenter, quartermaster; Chrisabel Miller, navigator; Wolfe Walker, master gunner; Wolfe Templeton, chef; and the aforementioned Four, the ship's powder monkey—to go hunting for the missing treasure. Shortly before their departure, they were hired by the King of Torlynn to hunt for aerials, after Darkholm was attacked by moths. When the moths came upon the ship, they ambushed it, taking Christabel and killing the remainder of the crew—except for Four, who had played opossum. The ship ran adrift on an unnamed island in the South Sea, until Four rescued Christabel and the two made plans to extract the ship from the beach using barrels of dynamite. They ended up blasting a large hole in the bow of the ship, which was later repaired by pixies using an intricate latticework of gold and bloodrocks. Four and Christabel took the newly refurbished ship to Darkholm, where Christabel made modifications to transform the Mermaid's Bliss into an airship. She equipped it with an inflatable sail made from sewn-together goat's bladders and some tanks below decks filled with superheated gas, allowing the ship to rise into the sky. It traveled slowly through the air, and it fared poorly in cold weather, but the ship proved sufficient to enable their travel to the Swordedge Mountains and, ironically, the home of the dragon who had attached the ship over a century previously. The ship was destroyed en route to Torlynn Castle when it was ambushed by moths, who pierced the inflatable bladder in a deliberate effort to cause it to crash. The Quest for the World-Breaker Mariposa would later discover the ruins of the Mermaid's Bliss in the lair of Forever the dragon, who had claimed the remains and taken them to his keep in the Swordedge Mountains. He no doubt coveted the ruined ship due to the gold used to patch the hull together, though he made it a point to extract the bloodrock stones that had formed part of the latticework. The Curse of the Fate Shifter Upon meeting the Ancient One in 3891, Four quickly reached the conclusion that he trusted the fellow about as far as he could have thrown the Mermaid's Bliss. Alternate Reality While traveling via airwhale transport, Four found himself wishing for the speed of the Mermaid's Bliss (though he admitted that the Butterfly's Flight had been faster still). Trivia Names that Captain Peg-Face was considering for his unnamed ship include the Diablo Rouge, ''the ''Hymen Breaker, ''and the ''Wilhelm Scream. Category:Ships Category:Airships